Call of Void
by Kumiko Fukuda
Summary: AU. L'appel du vide. Ketika kamu merasa ingin melompat dari tempat tinggi, membanting setirmu kearah yang salah, dan memiliki pikiran untuk membunuh orang. AmeSpa.


_Suara yang berada di belakang kepalamu itu tidak bermain-main. _

_Dia menginginkanmu melakukan sesuatu._

_Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia mau._

_Tapi demi Tuhan, jangan turuti kehendak makhluk itu._

_Jangan tunduk padanya._

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia adalah properti milik Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Warnings: **_AU. Dark_, _typos_, _OOC_, implisit _yaoi_.

**Listening to: **Franz Schubert—Serenade.

* * *

**Call of Void**

Alfred yakin bukan dia saja yang mengalami perasaan seperti ini. Dari sekian miliar manusia yang hidup berjejalan di muka bumi ini, tidak mungkin hanya dia sendiri. Pasti ada seseorang… yang mengerti kondisinya. Meski hanya dapat dihitung dengan jari, tapi pasti ada yang memahaminya.

Suara itu berbicara padanya sejak masa kanak-kanaknya.

Mata biru langit yang membulat begitu mendengar _Itu_. Alfred sedang bermain-main di balkon, meskipun Ibu sudah menetapkan bahwa area itu _off-limits _untuknya. Dan apakah anak itu mendengarkan?

Alfred lebih memilih makan sendiri selama 1 bulan daripada tidak bisa (pura-pura) menerbangkan pesawat mainannya di tempat yang paling sesuai.

—_Mendekatlah ke ujung balkon, Alfred._

Siapa—

Anak lelaki berambut pirang itu merasakan kakinya bergerak sendiri, berjinjit dan mengintip. Semilir angin bermain sedikit dengan helaian rambut pirang Alfred sebelum kembali melanjutkan perjalanan, tidak sengaja menjatuhkan pesawat mainan yang dipegang Alfred. Dia hanya mampu melihatnya jatuh ke bawah, terlontar ke jalan raya, kemudian terlindas mobil-mobil yang berlalu-lalang.

—_Bukankah itu terlihat sangat menyenangkan? Terlindas seperti itu? _

_Tapi itu 'kan sakit_, gumamnya dalam hati seraya melihat ke tanah. Mata birunya meredup sekilas. Teralis besi yang menghalanginya dari terjatuh dicengkeram dengan erat. Alfred mengangkat dirinya sedikit, terpengaruh dengan _Itu_.

Dia mendengar _Itu_ terkekeh.

—_Jangan bodoh, Alfred. Di Tom and Jerry, mereka hidup lagi, 'kan? Tidak ada salahnya mencoba…_

Alfred terdiam.

Tidak ada salahnya mencoba.

Untung saja sebuah pekikan menghentikan Alfred. Dia sedang memanjat teralis besi itu ketika menoleh dan mendapati wajah ibunya yang penuh kengerian. Anak itu memandang wanita berambut pirang yang identik dengannya menggendongnya menjauh.

"Apa-apaan! Kenapa kamu berbuat seperti itu?! Kamu bisa terbunuh, tahu! Kenapa kamu tidak bisa lebih tenang seperti adikmu?!"

Mata biru langit itu hanya memandang kearah balkon, wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi yang tidak dapat terbaca.

"Suara itu yang menyuruhku, Bu."

* * *

.

* * *

Sama seperti ketika dia bertemu mahasiswa Spanyol periang yang kelak akan menjadi kekasihnya.

Dia sedang memakan _burger _sambil menemani _flatmate_-nya memasak hidangan tanah airnya. Risotto atau apa. Sebuah pisau terletak terlalu dekat dengan Antonio, dan pemuda berambut tanah itu terlalu tenggelam dalam aktivitasnya sehingga tidak sadar kalau jika tangannya bergerak sedikit lagi, maka jari-jarinya bisa teriris bilah logam itu.

Alfred tergoda untuk membiarkannya.

Dia menatap pisau itu lama-lama.

—_Kenapa kau peduli? Pura-pura tidak lihat saja. Nanti kalau dia teriris, toh juga salahnya. _

_Diam_. Alfred menutup matanya.

—_Bayangkan jemari coklat itu terluka, lalu kau bisa menghisapnya 'kan?_

_Diam!_

…

"Hei Antonio! Hati-hati! Whoop!" Alfred segera menyambar gagang pisau tersebut sebelum terkena pemuda Spanyol itu. Dia terkekeh melihat ekspresi kebingungan Antonio sebelum berubah menjadi kelegaan.

"_Gracias_, Alfred! Aku tidak tahu ada pisau itu! Untung saja ada kamu. Pasti aku bisa terpotong sebelum melihatnya! Ahaha~"

Dia lebih memilih menikmati ekspresi Antonio yang seperti ini, meskipun jiwa _sadist_-nya menginginkan raut kesakitan dan ketakutan muncul di wajah _tan_ itu.

* * *

.

* * *

Masih lebih banyak lagi, tapi kali ini yang terparah.

Alfred terbangun, subuh bahkan belum tiba. Pemuda berambut pirang itu melirik partnernya yang masih tidur nyenyak akibat aktivitas mereka semalam. Tersenyum lembut, dia mengecup pelan rambut ikal kecoklatan itu sebelum membelai kepalanya, tangannya turun ke leher si Spanyol.

—_Cekik dia._

Not you again.

Alfred memejamkan mata pelan-pelan. Dia membiarkan suara itu mempengaruhinya sebentar, membuatnya melingkarkan jemarinya di leher Antonio. Dia merasakan denyut nadi yang terletak di sekitar rahang.

—_Ayolah, jangan ragu. Biarkan dia menderita. Sakit, takut. Bukankah kau juga ingin melihatnya?_

Jemarinya mulai meremas, tanpa kehendaknya sendiri. Mata biru langit itu membulat begitu dia menyadari perbuatannya.

—_Cekik dia, lebih keras! Cekik dia! Buat dia kehabisan napas sampai mati! Cekik dia! SUMBAT SALURAN PERNAPASANNYA!_

Alfred tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa menggerakkan jari-jemarinya. Semakin dia berusaha untuk melonggarkan cengkeramannya, malah remasannya menjadi lebih kuat.

Terlebih tubuh yang sedang dia pegang ini mulai menggeliat dengan tidak nyaman.

.

Mata hijau _emerald_ itu mengerjap terbuka. Antonio duduk sembari terbatuk-batuk, memegangi lehernya.

Dia bersumpah demi _Bienaventurada Virgen María _kalau tadi ada seseorang yang mencekiknya.

Tubuhnya menegang seketika begitu merasakan napas hangat seseorang dipundaknya. Pemuda Spanyol itu berbalik…

Dan mata Alfred menatapnya kembali.

"Alfie…."

Dia melihat kilas ketakutan di mata hijau itu sebelum pemuda yang sedikit lebih kecil memeluknya erat, seakan tidak ingin melepasnya lagi. Kemudian sebuah gumaman kecil, lirih, nyaris tidak terdengar,

"tadi aku bermimpi buruk…."

Tubuh si _American_ menegang sedikit. Kemudian dia menghembuskan napas, dan membalas pelukan Antonio, mengusap punggungnya yang berpeluh seraya membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan.

Malam itu, hanya dia saja yang boleh tahu apa yang telah terjadi.

* * *

.

* * *

Matthew mengajaknya makan di luar. Alfred ragu untuk meninggalkan Antonio di rumah sendirian, tapi kekasihnya yang terlalu periang itu berhasil meyakinkan dirinya kalau dia mampu menjaga dirinya sendiri dengan melempar kapak hiasan antik warisan keluarganya hingga nyaris mengenai wajah pucat Alfred. Dia harus menutupi bekasnya dengan cat lagi nanti.

Restoran itu cukup mewah, dan mereka makan di balkon VIP yang memberi mereka cukup privasi untuk percakapan sehari-hari.

Melihat pemandangan, Alfred bangkit berdiri, berjalan, lalu bersandar diteralisnya. Dia memejamkan mata sembari mendengarkan suara langkah kaki yang memberi tanda bahwa saudaranya ikut bergabung dengannya. Perlahan dia mulai membuka mata, lalu menatap iris _violet_ adiknya yang tenang dan sendu.

Sesaat, hanya ada kesunyian diantara mereka.

"Kau tahu…," Alfred mendesah pelan seraya berbalik, memandang ke bawah gedung. _Déjà vu_ melanda kembali. "… Pernahkah kau berada di dalam sebuah situasi dimana kamu benar-benar tidak bisa mempercayai dirimu sendiri?"

Sudah terlambat, dia tidak bisa menarik kembali kata-katanya. Alfred menemukan dirinya menceritakan keadaannya pada sang adik. Mulai dari awal, sampai akhir-akhir ini.

"Seperti… saat ini. Entah kenapa, kepalaku terus-terusan berusaha mengatakan kalau aku akan lebih baik kalau terjun dari sini. Aneh ya…?" tanya Alfred sambil mengamati langit. Dia setengah berharap kalau Matthew akan menganggapnya gila, dan pria berambut madu itu akan mengancam untuk menelpon polisi sekarang juga.

"_L'appel du vide_."

"Hah?" Alfred bertanya, sedikit bengong. "Apa? Itu Perancis ya? Aduh, Mattieeeee, Bahasa Perancisku 'kan jeblok ketika SMP…."

Adiknya tersenyum dan membalasnya dengan sangat sabar. "_L'appel du vide_. Ketika kamu merasa ingin melompat dari tempat tinggi, membanting setirmu kearah yang salah, membunuh orang… Itu _l'appel du vide_. Bukan kamu."

Matthew menatap langit sebelum melanjutkan, "kita harus melawan suara-suara itu, agar kita tidak dapat dimanipulasi mereka dengan mudah. Kasusmu memang sulit, sih. Tapi aku yakin kamu pasti bisa, _bro_." Sebuah senyuman hangat yang mampu menandingi kehangatan tangan Ibu.

Alfred terdiam.

Jadi, selama ini… dia waras? Dia… dia tidak gila?

Kemudian sebuah senyuman tulus kembali merekah dibibirnya.

Malam ini, setelah keluar dari restoran, Alfred F. Jones merasa sebuah beban berat terangkat dari pundaknya.

**The End**

* * *

**_Trivia (or something like that)_**

**L'appel du vide: **Frasa Perancis. Dorongan secara naluriah untuk melompat dari tempat-tempat tinggi dan menghancurkan diri. Jadi ketika menemui sebuah masalah, otak kita akan lebih dulu memikirkan jalan keluar terdekat yang paling enak: kematian. Hal ini merupakan fenomena super umum di khalayak, _so_... haha.

**Bienaventurada Virgen María:** _Blessed Virgin Mary _(lit.). Maria, Perawan Suci yang terberkati. Jika salah, mohon dikoreksi.

**Call of Void:** Terjemahan literal _l'appel du vide_ ke Bahasa Inggris, _hence the title_.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_I have no memory of writing this_. Apa-apaan itu _ending_nya, haha.

Maaf sama yang nggak suka AmeSpa, saya suka banget sama _pair_-_pair _rada _absurd _dan menerima semua _pairing_ jadi... Hahah.

... ini kerjaan yang sama sekali nggak saya _proof-read_ ulang, bikin _edit _disana-sini, dan saya kerjain ngebut sehari. Pasti ada banyak _typos_ dan penggunaan spasi yang kurang baik. Kalau itu terjadi, tolong beritahu saya.

Maaf kalau America disini terkesan sedikit _OOC_. Saya mencoba untuk tidak mengubah dia menjadi karakter yang _angsty_ (dan sepertinya tidak berhasil) di _fanfic saya. Oh, btw, I don't own the image._

_Well, hope you guys enjoy it, and if you mind... please review...? :)_

**_EDITED. _**

Saya sudah memperbaiki beberapa bagian dan menambahkan _omake _agar _ending _tidak terlalu merasa menggantung.

Tapi meskipun udah saya tambahin, kayaknya masih tetep menggantung... -_-" Maaf ya.

* * *

_**Omake**_

"Hey,_ bastardo_! Jangan salah paham ya, aku nggak datang ke sini karena khawatir mengenai keadaanmu, kok! H-hanya saja, Feli memaksaku untuk menengok karena kami belum dengar kabar apa-apa darimu belakangan ini!"

Dua buah mata sewarna hutan itu menatap mata _hazel _lawan bicaranya sambil melongo.

"... Lovi?"

Mendengus. "Tentu saja! Apakah kapasitas otakmu menurun sejak kamu menjalin hubungan dengan_— _WOY, JANGAN MAIN PELUK, BEGO!"

"Loviiii~! Gimana kabarmu? Baik-baik saja? Bagaimana kabar Feli?"

Masih memeluk dan memandangnya dengan penuh rasa sayang.

"TENTU SAJA BAIK! LEPASKAN, OY!" Pemuda Italia itu menyalak dengan agresif. "Jawab dulu pertanyaanku, _idiota_! Kau ini benar-benar_—"_

___—sebuah luka menganga ditangannya, diikuti sayatan-sayatan disekujur lengan__—_

"Siapa yang melakukan ini, Antonio?"

"... Eh, apa?"

"Kamu dengar aku! Siapa yang melakukan ini?!" Menarik tangannya dan menggulung lengan kemejanya sehingga luka-luka itu terekspos di depan mata.

Antonio terdiam. Dia menarik kembali tangannya dan merapikan lengan kemejanya, membiarkan Lovino menatapnya marah.

"... Apakah si maniak _burger _itu yang melakukannya?"

Hening.

"JAWAB AKU, ANTONIO!" Bunyi kayu yang beradu dengan kepalan tangannya itu sangat keras. Pemuda Spanyol itu sedikit berjengit; dia harus menjelaskan kawah mini di kayu mahogani itu ke Alfred, lalu mengangguk pelan.

"... Kenapa kamu tidak memberitahuku?"

Hening.

"Aku bisa membantumu, _idiota_! Dasar bego! Seharusnya kamu memberitahu siapa kek, jangan diam-diam seperti ini!"

"Lovi-"

"BODOH! Kenapa kamu membiarkan dia menyiksamu?! Lawan balik atau apa gitu! Laporkan hal ini ke_—_"

"Lovi, cukup."

Pemuda Italia itu menatapnya tidak percaya dengan mata _hazel_-nya.

Antonio tersenyum sedih. "Aku yang memilih seperti ini. Tidak apa-apa kok."

"Tapi-"

"Aku bisa mengatasinya. Aku ini kuat, jauh lebih kuat dari yang kamu pikirkan!"

"Bukan itu masalahnya, _bastardo_! Tapi dia ini kan kekasihmu..."

Mata hijau itu menatapnya tenang. "Lalu?"

_... tak seharusnya dia melakukan hal ini kepadamu, bukan...?_

Antonio menyengir.

Tapi Lovino melihat tangisannya.

"Ini demi kepentingannya, Lovi. Ini lebih baik..."

_Daripada dia bunuh diri, lebih baik dia melampiaskannya kepadaku. Karena ini salah satu tanda kalau dia mencintaiku dan percaya kepadaku. _


End file.
